Mad World
by IsabelMikaelson
Summary: Hayley and Klaus are in the middle of a messy divorce and a bitter custody battle. How can their 6-years-old daughter handle being torn between two homes while her parents find new companions? AU/AH
1. When Daddy Moved Out

_Summary: After 7 years of marriage, Hayley, a successful artist, and Klaus, a wealthy businessman, are in the middle of a messy divorce and a bitter custody battle. As they fail to see their faults as parents and concentrate on making each other's life as miserable as possible, their 6-years-old daughter, Hope finds herself in a world she can't or shouldn't have to understand. How can she handle being torn between two homes and parents who hate each other and each other's new companions? The story was inspired by the movie "What Maisie Knew", one of the best movies I've ever seen. The whole story will be from Hope's pov, takes place in New York._

_Rating: T, because of some strong language_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter 1**

**When Daddy Moved Out**

As long as Hope could remember, her parents had yelled at each other. Daddy wasn't home much, he traveled a lot because of his work, but when he was home he always shouted at mommy and she shouted back. Mommy said that she hated him and she hoped she would have never met him and daddy said that she was the biggest mistake of his life. They called each other names, or at least Hope thought so, she couldn't understand all the words they used, like slut, dick, fucking bitch and lecher. Sometimes when they were really angry, they threw things against the wall. When they started to yell, Hope usually went to her room and started to hum, pretending that she couldn't hear them.

She was safe in her room with all her toys. She had more toys than she could count; mommy and daddy bought her new ones all the time even if it wasn't her birthday or Christmas. They said that they bought her things because they wanted to show how much they loved her. She would have wanted them to love each other the same way, but they didn't. Hope was standing in the hallway, holding her favorite stuffed animal, a dog called Happy. Her parents were in the living room, they were shouting again.

"Fine, go!" mommy shouted. "I'm sure your whores are already waiting!"

"Oh, I'm going!" daddy shouted back. "And the only whore around here is you!"

"Look who's talking! I'm not the one who fucked Hope's nanny!"

"No, you're the one who fucked my friend!"

"Yes and unlike you, he knows how to satisfy me!"

"Fuck you!"

"Right back at you, asshole!"

Hope started to hum and tiptoed to her room. She climbed onto her bed and held Happy tighter, cradling him soothingly.

"Sweetheart?" daddy said before coming to her room. He wasn't shouting anymore, he never shouted at Hope. He was smiling when he walked to her bed and sat beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of Happy," Hope replied.

"That's nice," daddy said and touched her head. "Listen, sweetheart, daddy needs to talk to you about something very important. Mommy and daddy have decided that it's best if daddy doesn't live here anymore."

Hope kept cradling Happy and looked at her father. He tried to smile and touched her cheek.

"Daddy loves you more than anything, don't ever forget that."

"But…where will you live?"

"I'll have my own apartment and you'll have your own room there, bigger than this one. I'll find someone to decorate it, all you have to do is say what you want…"

"Does mommy have a room there too?"

"No, sweetheart, mommy will live here and you will spend time with her and me in turns. But it'll be fun, you'll have two homes."

Hope didn't want two homes, but she didn't say anything, she never did. She had learned that she had to be an easy child, she was afraid that her parents would start to yell at her like they yelled at each other if she wouldn't be. They always said how good girl she was, she never caused any trouble. She had hoped that if she would be really, really good, her parents would start to love each other like they said that they loved her. Daddy lifted her onto his lap and told her how nothing would change, she would still have both of her parents. He explained how this would be better for everyone, they would all be happier. Why hadn't they been happy together? Hope was sure that it had been her fault, she had done something wrong. Daddy kissed her cheek and promised to call her later. Then he was gone. Hope pressed Happy against her chest and went to look for mommy. She was in the living room, sitting on the floor. She was crying. Hope kneeled next to her and wrapped her little arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she sobbed. "Everything's going to be alright."

"Please don't cry, mommy," Hope said, her voice was very quiet.

"I won't, not ever again. These will be the last tears I'll shed for that… We'll be much better off without your father."

Hope didn't think so, but she didn't say anything. She curled up against her mother and let her cry until she had no tears left.


	2. The Judge and the Lawyers

**Chapter 2**

**The Judge and the Lawyers**

"Could you hurry up, please," mommy said to the cabdriver. "We're already late."

"I'm going as fast as I can, lady," the man replied.

"Dammit…"

Hope looked at her mother, she had explained to Hope that they were going to the courthouse to meet the judge who would decide when Hope could see daddy. Hope couldn't understand why someone had to decide that, why couldn't she see her father like before?

"Listen, sweetie," mommy said and took her hand. "You remember when daddy slapped you?"

Hope shook her head, she couldn't remember something like that. Mommy leaned closer and touched her hair.

"You were afraid of daddy, you should say that to the judge."

Hope was confused, she couldn't remember ever being afraid of her father. But why would mommy say that if it wouldn't be true?

"Come on," mommy said and took her hand when they arrived at the courthouse. Hope was holding Happy, she had trouble to keep up with her mother. They had to climb up the stairs, mommy was almost running.

"Meredith!" she said to the woman who was waiting in the big hall. She was wearing a black skirt and a jacket and she had the same kind of briefcase than daddy. "I'm so sorry, the traffic was a nightmare."

"That's alright, but we better hurry," the woman replied. She glanced at Hope and smiled. "Hello there, I'm Meredith."

"She's mommy's lawyer," her mother added. "You remember I told you what that means?"

Hope nodded, although she didn't understand everything. Both of her parents had these lawyers who helped them with this judge, it was all confusing to Hope. They had to walk through a metal detector in order to get in, Hope thought that was exciting.

"Their first offer was an insult," Meredith said to mommy when they walked across a long hallway. "I can easily get you at least twice that much. And then there's of course the matter of alimony and child support."

"I want the Hampton house," mommy said. "The asshole loves that place."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Hope was walking as fast as she could, but she could barely keep up. Her face brightened when she saw her father standing in the hallway with some other man.

"Daddy!"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Hey, princess," he said and lifted her up. "Look at you."

Hope laughed, she had missed her father. She hadn't seen him after he had moved out, mommy had said that they had to work things out first.

"I've missed you, daddy."

He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart."

Hope would have wanted to stay there, but she couldn't.

"Remember to tell the judge how much you love daddy," he whispered in her ear before placing her on the floor.

"Mr. Saltzman," Meredith greeted the man who was standing next to daddy.

"Ms. Fell."

Mommy and daddy didn't say anything to each other, mommy crossed her arms and looked the other way. Hope didn't know what to do. She looked at both of her parents in turns, they didn't say anything before some woman approached them.

"Jenna Sommers, from child welfare," she said. "Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"Yes."

She shook mommy's and daddy's hand and explained that she would be in the judge's chamber the whole time when the judge would talk to Hope. Her parents and their lawyers would wait in the hallway.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Ms. Sommers asked. "Your daughter is very young…"

"Yes," mommy said. "The judge should hear what she has to say."

"Alright then," Ms. Sommers sighed and kneeled in front of Hope.

"Hi, Hope, I'm Jenna. Have your parents explained to you why you are here?"

Hope squished Happy against her chest and nodded.

"I-I need to talk to a judge."

"That's right. But if you feel that you want to stop, all you have to do is tell me, I'll be with you the whole time. Is that alright?"

Hope looked at her parents, she was scared.

"Maybe we shouldn't make her do this," daddy said.

Mommy looked at him angrily.

"Why, you're afraid what she's going to say?"

"No, but perhaps you should be…"

"I want to do it," Hope said quickly. She didn't want her parents to start fighting, not because of her. It worked, they didn't fight. Hope was too happy about that to even be nervous when Ms. Sommers took her to the judge's chamber. She was a nice elderly lady who was very kind to Hope. She asked Hope about school, her friends and favorite cartoon. The questions weren't difficult, Hope was very proud of herself for not stuttering at all like she did when she was nervous. She told the judge that she loved her parents and she wanted them to be happy. She didn't say anything about the yelling and throwing things, she thought that was normal. The judge told her how smart girl she was and her words made Hope happy. Mommy held her tightly when Ms. Sommers took her back to the hallway.

"My brave girl."

Hope looked at her father over her mother's shoulder, he smiled at her. She hoped that she had done well.


	3. Daddy's New Girlfriend

**Chapter 3**

**Daddy's New Girlfriend**

Hope looked at her small pink suitcase, it was brand new and she had never used it before. Now it was packed, she had everything she needed for spending the weekend with her father. Mommy was walking back and forth like she had done the whole morning. She worked at night like an owl in her studio and she usually didn't get up before noon. Their housekeeper, Mrs. Gilbert made breakfast for Hope and took her to school, Hope liked her very much. Her son, Jeremy was in high school, he babysat Hope sometimes. She has had a nanny called Bonnie, but she had left after mommy had got angry at her. Hope wasn't sure why, but it have had something to do with daddy.

"Listen, sweetie," mommy said and bent down in front of Hope. "If you feel that you want to come home, all you have to do is call me, day or night. Alright?"

Hope nodded, she didn't want mommy to worry about her. Her mother hugged her and didn't let go before the doorbell rang. Mommy looked angry when she walked to the door. Happy was lying on the suitcase, Hope picked him up and followed her mother.

"Well… I wondered who he would send," mommy said after opening the door. Hope saw Stefan, he was daddy's assistant.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mikaelson," he said.

"It's Ms. Marshall now."

"Right, I apologize."

"Whatever. Hope's bag is in the living room."

"Hello, Hope," Stefan said and smiled at her.

"Hi," Hope replied shyly, she had only met Stefan two times. He picked up her suitcase and went to the door. Mommy hugged Hope one more time and kissed her cheek. Stefan took Hope's hand and they went into the elevator together.

"So…are you excited to see your father's new home?" he asked.

She nodded, she had missed her father very much. The doorman called Enzo smiled at Hope when she and Stefan walked across the lobby. The cab was waiting in front of the apartment building, Stefan opened the door to Hope and gave her suitcase to the driver. Stefan didn't speak much, maybe he was shy too. The drive to daddy's new home took almost 30 minutes. Hope looked outside and held Happy tightly against her chest.

"Here we are," Stefan said when the cab stopped. The building looked taller than the one where mommy lived. Stefan took her hand again and led her inside. The lobby was bigger too and the doorman didn't smile like Enzo always did. Daddy's apartment was on the top floor, Stefan rang the doorbell.

"Daddy!" Hope cheered when he opened the door.

"There she is!"

She laughed when he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Stefan."

"You're welcome, Mr. Mikaelson. Have a nice weekend."

Daddy took the suitcase and carried Hope to the living room. The apartment was big and very different than their home. Everything was new and shiny. Hope was too excited to notice right away that she wasn't alone with her father, there was someone else in the living room.

"Sweetheart, there's someone I want you to meet," daddy said and placed Hope on the floor. The woman was standing beside the black leather couch. She had curly blonde hair and she was smiling.

"Hi," she said.

Hope looked at her in wonder.

"Hi."

"Hope, this is Caroline, she lives here with me," her father explained.

"Why?" Hope asked.

Daddy bent down and put his hands on Hope's shoulders.

"Because she's my girlfriend. You know mommy and I are no longer together, that means we can both see other people. Do you understand what I mean?"

Hope wasn't sure if she understood. Daddy kept explaining how nice Caroline was and Hope would surely like her.

"She helped me to pick up some things to your room. Do you want to see it?"

Hope nodded, she was excited again. Caroline came with them, she didn't say anything. The room was all pink and full of toys. Daddy told Hope to explore her room and went to the hallway with Caroline.

"She hates me," Caroline said.

"Don't be ridiculous, love, she doesn't hate you, she's just surprised. She needs to get to know you."

"What am I supposed to say to her?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, there's no need to make things too complicated."

"It's easy for you to say…"

Hope concentrated on placing all her new dolls and stuffed animals on the floor, she wanted to introduce them to Happy. She had got used to playing by herself, she didn't have many friends. Sometimes the other kids picked on her in school because she was so quiet. They called her mean names and sometimes shoved her, but she pretended that she didn't hear them. She was in the middle of naming her new toys when daddy came back.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked. "You like your room?"

"I love it," Hope replied and hugged him. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, princess."

"Do you want to play with me?"

"Sure…"

Daddy's phone was ringing, Hope knew what that meant. They wouldn't play.

"Yes? No, I told you I'll have this weekend off… What? You got to be kidding me! Fine, I'll be right there."

The look on daddy's face was always the same when he explained that he needed to drop by his office very quickly. He apologized and promised to make this up. That meant he would bring Hope some new toy when he would come back. He kissed Hope's cheek and then he was gone.

"No, Klaus! You can't just leave…"

"I won't be long, you'll be fine."

Hope was sitting on the floor playing with her toys when Caroline came in.

"Hi," she said. "Is everything alright?"

Hope nodded.

"Do you need something?"

Hope shook her head.

"Right… Right… I'll be in the living room if you need something. I have an exam next week, I have to study."

Hope looked at her.

"Are you in school?" she asked.

"I'm a college student," Caroline replied. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yes."

Mommy's brother was a college student as well, he would become an engineer.

"Okay then… I just… You'll find me in the living room."

Hope would have wanted to ask Caroline to play with her, but she didn't want to bother her. Adults were always busy. Hope created her own world as she always did, she could spent hours in that world with her toys. She played until her tummy started to growl, she hadn't eaten anything after breakfast. She took Happy with her and went to the living room. Caroline was lying on the couch listening to the music coming from stereos and reading a book.

"Caroline?" Hope said quietly.

She dropped her book like Hope would have scared her.

"Oh hi. Do you…need something?"

"I'm hungry."

She got up and looked at the watch on the wall. It was an afternoon already.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize… What would you like to eat?"

"I…I don't know."

Caroline bit her nails and tilted her head on one side.

"Pizza! Do you like pizza?"

"Sure."

"That's good. I don't really cook."

"Mommy doesn't either."

Caroline picked up her pretty handbag and looked for her phone.

"Do you know when daddy's coming home?" Hope asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just wondering that myself…"

Caroline ordered them pizzas and showed Hope where the bathroom was so she could wash her hands. The dining room was big, but there was no other furniture than the table and the chairs. Hope looked at the strange black and white paintings on the wall while Caroline set the table.

"What do you drink?" Caroline asked. "We have apple juice, milk and mineral water."

"Milk, please."

The pizzas arrived and Caroline cut small slices for Hope. They ate silently, Caroline wasn't looking at Hope.

"Do you love my daddy?" Hope asked.

Caroline started to cough.

"I…Yes, I do."

"Is he happy with you?"

"I hope so. And I hope you can be happy too when you're here, I know your father loves you more than anything."

Hope wasn't sure if that was true.

"Would you like to play with me?" she asked.

Caroline was biting her nails again.

"Sure…I'm just not sure if I know how."

"I can teach you. If you want."

Caroline was smiling now.

"Sounds like fun."

They cleared the table together and went to Hope's room. She introduced her new friends to Caroline and they played until Caroline suggested that they could watch a movie.

"Your father bought you a lot of movies," she said. "Have you seen Beauty and the Beast?"

Hope shook her head.

"It was my favorite when I was your age, would you like to see it?"

"Will you watch it with me?"

Caroline smiled, she didn't look nervous anymore.

"Sure."

They nestled on the couch, Hope liked that Caroline wanted to watch the movie with her. No one had done that after Bonnie had left. Hope loved the movie, it was the best one she had ever seen. She wanted to be just like Belle. They started another movie after the Beauty and the Beast, but Hope was tired. She leaned on Caroline and fell asleep there. She woke up when she heard Caroline's voice coming from the hall.

"No, it's not okay! You left me alone with her the whole day and you didn't even call!"

"Did you have problems?" daddy asked.

"No, she's a great kid, but that's not my point. I told you I don't have any experience about children and you just took off."

"I'm sorry, love, but it was an emergency. Besides, I knew you would be fine, Hope's very independent."

"Yes, I guess she has to be…"

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."


End file.
